Rooftop
by qunnyv19
Summary: Tadinya Daiki ingin sendirian saja di atap sekolah ... sampai Satsuki menyusulnya dan meneriakinya di sana. — Aomine, Momoi


**Disclaimer:** Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I gain no financial advantages by writing this fanfiction.  
 **Characters:** Aomine Daiki, Momoi Satsuki  
 **Warning:** Oneshot; Setting: Canon.

Enjoy!

.

oOo

* * *

.:. Rooftop .:.  
© qunnyv19

.

For: **LastMelodya** & **Yagitarou Arisa**. Hope both of you like it!

* * *

oOo

.

Daiki menyesal memilih kabur ke atap sekolah.

Seharusnya hari ini menjadi salah satu hari yang menyenangkan: dia bolos jam pelajaran sebelum makan siang dan pergi ke atap sekolah, lalu menghabiskan waktunya untuk membaca majalah Mai-chan selama beberapa menit sebelum akhirnya memejamkan mata, tertidur pulas. Entah beberapa jam kemudian, ia terbangun lagi, melihat kondisi langit tak begitu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dilihatnya sebelum tertidur. Tapi ia yakin bahwa ia sudah melewatkan jam makan siang.

Dan sekarang perutnya lapar.

Pelajaran sebelum makan siang, matematika, memang membuatnya sebal dan memilih untuk melakukan kegiatan menyenangkan lainnya di luar kelas, yaitu tidur di atap sekolah. Konsekuensinya adalah sekarang perutnya meraung-raung minta makan.

Ia mengucek mata, kemudian bangun dari posisinya dan melihat ke bawah, ingin memastikan waktu dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Di bawah sana terlihat titik-titik manusia yang bergerak menghambur keluar dari gerbang sekolah.

Jam sekolah sudah berakhir.

Daiki mengernyitkan dahi. Sial, hari ini jadwal latihan basket. Kalau dia tidak cepat-cepat kabur, kemungkinannya besar Satsuki mengetahui tempat persembunyiannya di atap.

Tapi ….

Daiki menatap langit, dan angin segar yang berembus, dan suasana tentram yang menyenangkan.

Persetan. Dia tetap di sini. Ia bisa menghindar dari Satsuki bagaimanapun caranya.

Sayang sekali ada satu hal yang tidak mendukung misinya: lapar.

Daiki mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali ke tempatnya semula, di tengah-tengah atap sekolah seolah-olah tempat itu adalah miliknya sendiri. Ia berbaring, memindahkan sedikit letak majalah Mai-chan yang berada di sebelahnya, kemudian memejamkan mata. Tidur lagi tidak ada salahnya. Dengan tidur, (mungkin) ia bisa melupakan lapar yang dialaminya sekarang. Lebih bagus lagi kalau hari ini Satsuki tidak memedulikannya sama sekali sehingga rencananya lebih lancar lagi (yang sayangnya, merupakan hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi).

"DAI-CHAN!"

… oops. Inilah mengapa dia menyesal kabur ke atap sekolah. Satsuki akan dengan mudah menemukannya; yang ironisnya, ia juga tidak terlalu menyesal, mengingat suasananya yang nyaman dan atap merupakan salah satu tempat menyembunyikan dirinya yang terbaik.

Daiki memindahkan posisinya menjadi membelakangi asal suara Satsuki. Matanya masih terpejam, jelas-jelas mengabaikan pekikan Satsuki.

"BUKANNYA SUDAH KUBILANG BERKALI-KALI BAHWA HARI INI ADA LATIHAN?"

Biarkan saja.

"YANG LAIN SUDAH MENUNGGU DI BAWAH."

Daiki tidak peduli. Dia ingin bersantai dan lagi pula, basket adalah hal yang mudah—dia tidak perlu latihan lagi. Seharusnya Satsuki tahu akan hal itu.

Tak ada suara teriakan yang berlanjut, namun guncangan di bahu Daiki cukup keras untuk membuatnya tersentak dan membuka mata. Ia mengerjap, melihat Satsuki dan helaian rambut merah muda berada di hadapannya.

"Kau ini kenapa sih, tidak perlu teriak-teriak," gerutu Daiki, kemudian kembali memindahkan posisi sehingga memunggungi tubuh Satsuki.

Satsuki kembali menggoyangkan tubuhnya. Daiki tak mengucapkan apa pun, matanya tertutup dan ia berusaha untuk tidur.

Selanjutnya, Daiki mendengar suara sobekan kertas di punggungnya.

Ia membuka mata, menoleh, mendapati Satsuki sedang mengoyak majalah Mai-channya yang berharga dengan bengis.

"Satsuki."

"Kau bangun sekarang, pergi ke bawah, _latihan_."

Sobekan itu masih berlanjut. Ya sudahlah, dia sudah membaca semuanya. Koleksi di rumahnya masih banyak. Tak ada gunanya mengocehi Satsuki tentang ini, sebab, satu, dia sedang menyimpan tenaga, dan dua, dia sedang lapar.

Saat ia sudah ingin kembali mengabaikan Satsuki dan menuju alam mimpinya yang indah, ia terganggu bukan karena Satsuki: melainkan perutnya yang semakin bergejolak.

Padahal dari tadi ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya untuk tidur (dan membaca majalah Mai-chan) namun kenapa sulit sekali untuk mengabaikan jam makan siangnya yang terlewatkan?

Dengan perut lapar begini dia tidak akan bisa melanjutkan tidurnya dengan tenang. Belum lagi dengan Satsuki yang di sebelahnya.

Omong-omong Satsuki ….

Daiki menaikkan alis, merasa heran dengan kesunyian yang tiba-tiba. Ia menoleh, melihat Satsuki sedang duduk, tasnya terletak di pangkuan, dengan angin yang memainkan rambutnya yang sesekali beterbangan tak tentu arah.

"Oi," panggil Daiki, kini posisi tubuhnya sudah berbalik menghadap Satsuki. "Kenapa kau malah ikut-ikutan di sini?"

"Memangnya tidak boleh?" ia bertanya, atensinya mengarah pada Daiki. "Aku juga murid di sekolah ini, tahu."

Perut Daiki meronta lagi. Sial.

"Aku tidak bisa ikut latihan dengan perut lapar," ujar Daiki, merasa cerdas karena bisa mengelak dari jadwal latihan basket hari ini, "kau sendiri tahu, kan, sebagai manajer, tidak baik untuk memulai olahraga dengan perut kosong."

Tanpa balasan verbal, Satsuki membuka tasnya dan menyerahkan kotak makan pada Daiki.

Daiki menatap kotak makan itu dengan tatapan tolol. "Hah?"

"Tadi kau bilang kau lapar."

Daiki tak mengira makanan akan datang kepadanya secepat ia mengutarakan kata lapar tersebut. Daripada perutnya berbunyi dengan memalukan, ia segera menerima kotak makan yang diulurkan Satsuki.

Pemikiran lain menghantam kepalanya.

Ini _makanan Satsuki_.

"Kau yang masak ini?" tanyanya, mulai mengganti posisinya lagi, kali ini duduk di sebelah Satsuki—tidak terlalu jauh, tidak terlalu dekat. "Kenapa masih ada makanan yang tersisa di kotak makanmu?" Daiki melanjutkan, sebab otaknya yang dangkal tidak bisa mencerna kenapa Satsuki menyimpan makanan di kotak makannya dan memberikannya pada Daiki.

Satsuki mengangguk, fokusnya masih pada Daiki. "Setelah ini kau tidak akan punya alasan untuk tidak latihan. Dan, sudahlah," Satsuki menghela napas, " kau tidak usah banyak tanya."

Masalahnya, ini masakan Satsuki. Ya, Daiki perlu menyebutnya sampai dua kali bahwa ini makanan Satsuki. Itu yang ketiga kalinya.

Dan dia adalah salah satu dari beberapa orang yang sudah pernah mencicipi masakan Satsuki. Masakan Satsuki bukanlah favoritnya.

Satsuki masih menatapnya. Daiki meliriknya sekilas. Satsuki terus-terusan menatapnya dan kotak makan yang belum dibuka. Daiki membuka kotak makan tersebut, menemukan tiga nasi kepal yang terletak bersisian.

Bahkan setelah dia membuka kotak makan tersebut, dia masih bisa merasakan pandangan Satsuki. Tangannya bergerak mengambil _onigiri_ yang terletak di tengah, lalu digigitnya perlahan.

Hambar.

Dia menyantap nasi kepal tersebut, kemudian bergerak ke nasi kepal yang selanjutnya, merasakan asin yang berlebihan tercecap di lidah. _Onigiri_ terakhir lebih parah, rasanya campur-campur sampai Daiki merasa ingin muntah. Entah apa yang sudah dimasukkan Satsuki sampai rasanya seajaib itu.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Satsuki, setelah beberapa menit waktu mereka hanya diselingi oleh kunyahan Daiki.

"Bagaimana apanya?" Daiki kembali bertanya, kini dia mengembalikan kotak makan tersebut pada Satsuki. Setelah kotak makan itu di tangan Satsuki, Daiki berdiri tegak. "Kau tidak mau turun?"

"Kau mau turun sekarang?" Mata Satsuki mengilat dengan sinar-sinar kegembiraan yang tak terlalu sering Daiki tangkap dan perhatikan. "Kau tidak turun untuk pulang, 'kan, Dai-chan? Kau ingin latihan?"

Daiki menjawab dengan suara-suara inkoheren, namun Satsuki dengan ceria berjalan di belakangnya, membuntuti Daiki untuk memastikan pemuda itu tidak kabur ke mana-mana.

(Dan Satsuki bahagia, sebab tak sia-sia ia membuat tiga nasi kepal itu yang memang ditujukan untuk Daiki). []

.

.

.

notes:

welcome … aomomo fluff;;

terima kasih sudah mau membaca!

love,  
qunnyv19


End file.
